Prophecy Labrador Couldn't Predict
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Labrador, known as Profe, one of the 07 ghost who has an ability to prophecies things... except, one thing.


07ghost – 1st fanfic~

T : Properchy He Could Never Predict

R : K+

Date : 13/07/2011 created XD~

P : Castor/Labrador, implied Frau/Teito

D : Me own nothing!

W : MXM, no lemon, fluff? Fuki the grammar, they're hell.

.

.

_ Properchy He Could Never Predict _

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

A young, pale – haired bishop, known as Labrador or the present reincarnation of Profe, one of the seven ghosts, sat on the edge of a fountain, enjoying the evening with the sight of his lovely flowers on the Church's garden.

The young man's face shows a peaceful expression, caressing the silver roses with his pale, slender, and delicate hands, despite he's always spent his time (mostly) basking under the sun, grooming his lovely garden (which is actually the Church's garden) and even slept at the garden (almost every day). He was voluntarily took all responsibilities to take care of them and leaving the sisters or other bishops no things to work on the garden, though.

Unconsciously, his mind went off to his previous life as Ilyusha, few years ago… or so. He's no longer counts and had lost the track of time. It was the time when he was a happy boy, with Lem and Lirin by his side.

Lem and Lirin.

They are, his precious friends. Lirin was Lem's younger sibling, although she is suffering from a serious disease, she's a cheerful, cute maiden who once exclaimed her wish to be his future wife.

Curiosity, yet awkwardness of him lead him to asking himself about his future match… He did have a special prosperity in premonition; he could easily forecast something and his predictions are never wrong.

But, this thing was a thing he could never predict: His true mate.

He once thought he loved Lirin, as a woman, not as a little sister, but… it feels not right. It's true that he loved Lirin, but, just as a little sister, no more or less.

He could never predict who will be his mate… but, while he was thinking about that once, one day, Frau caught him and Frau told him that the blonde's mate is someone who makes the tall blonde bishop' always happy, yet embarrassed when Frau caught himself thinking about a certain someone, which Labrador's prophecy was right, the mate of the blonde delinquent bishop is the brunette, jade – eyed brat none other than Teito Klein.

In the end, Frau leave him with an advice: Those who will be someone's mate is a person who could make Lab's happy, feels comfortable, and feels a bit cheesy every time Lab is thinking about the person, with 'a bit of "heart – attack",' Frau says.

So… Here Labrador is, skimming through his mind, seeking for someone he's always thinking of, the one who is always capable of making him smile and his heart skipped a bit.

Sister Libelle? She's kind, motherly – type, and always smiling…. but… No.

Sister Athena? She's always be a helpful hand sometimes when he needs some little help in the garden… but… not even a little "heart – attack" felt like Frau said.

Sister Rosalie? She seemed to have a bit something for Frau, as she's often spies Frau… ah, if he think it again, it just her suspicion of Frau being a ghost… (Which is true, honestly) but, no.

And, suddenly his mind is accidentally flown off to a certain tall, red – headed bishop, with a fetish for dolls and is the reincarnation of Fest.

Castor.

At this mental name – mentioning, his face blushed slightly, not to mention the red – head bishop was heading towards him, smiling.

"Aaah, really couldn't predict it," the lilac – haired slender bishop smiled shyly at his flowers friends, which are humming, "you love Castor… love… Castor…" which is just Labrador could hear and understands their language.

"Really, never predict," he smiled, tilted his head.

Yes, none in the world would knows and predict that Labrador's love and mate would be a certain red – headed, doll – geeky bishop named Castor.

He could never predict it, for real!

.

.

.

.

Hiya, what's up?

This is my first try on 07ghost, after such a long time I tried to wrote something about the bishonen bishops XD

(Which the scripts are mostly ended up as a tidy pile of garbage on my desk =p)

So, how's the first taste sounds? :D :D :D


End file.
